Somebody to Love
by EvilRegal97
Summary: What if the citizens of Storybrooke, had children they did not yet know about because of Hades, the god of the underworld, condemning them to eternal suffering. Will the members of storybrooke finally come together to save their children? Will the villian's get their happy ending? Includes Zelena, her child, and many more characters missed.
1. Chapter 1

Surrounding me are thousands of trees, each one identical. I'm alone and lost in an inescapable forest. The winds howling violently and I'm drenched from the rain. Deafening bangs of thunder petrify me. Wait! What's that? An old mansion towering above the trees is just visible in the distance. Overwhelmed with hope, I manage to find the energy to sprint towards the enormous house. Branches are tearing at my bare flesh, leaving me covered in blood but I don't care. All I can think about is the warmth and shelter from that house. With trepidation, I push open the creaky gate, shuffling nervously towards the door. I knock on the wooden door, waiting apprehensively. I'm about to give up when the door swings open all by itself. About to turn around I was push inside the door slamming shut behind me, and I just slept through the night.

The rays of the sun shined in, I am unable to pass because of the big black creature bestowed before me. It reaches it claws underneath of me and before I knew it I was locked away in a cellar. So many people surrounding me and I didn't know what to do. I tried to run but got nowhere. Tried to escape but got as far as the gates lie. I am trapped like beast. I look up to see all eyes gazing upon me. Her eyes as brown as the dirt I once had bathed in. Hair as dark as the thief in the night. "What is your name?" Was the only thing that could escape her lips, scared to answer I ran towards the metal rack with a green blanket and slid under it. I heard mumbling and pushed as far away as I could. After moments of silence, I heard metal rattling and something was near. A woman bent down to look at me. "Lily?" I gasped as I saw my best friend once a girl and now a grown woman. Her brown eyes shined, while searching mine and I came out and held onto her.

The journey did not begin here but a long time ago, in minnesota. That's where we all met. We may have all had different features about us but in the end we all wanted the same thing, somebody to love us. One day in the evening I was making a run downtown just to feel the wind in my hair and the bluebirds sing it made life seem beautiful. Every sight of the waves and the sun setting made all the difference in the world. I let go of reality. A girl a little bit older than me, about 13, with brown hair and chocolate eyes glanced at me along with a girl with blond hair and sea blue eyes. They walked towards me and the browned headed girl said, "What's your name?" I mumbled, "Whatever Lily" We all laughed. Lily had been with us for a while. We all ran away from the stupid orphanage. The woman was very mean to us, rarely fed us, and locked us in rooms with nothing. Emma on the other hand just came, she has been a foster kid all of her life and Lily helped her get out of a shoplifting incident. So we began to walk towards our place that we call home. Emma said, "Did you get anything good?" I looked around making sure nobody was watching, then I pulled a wallet out of my backpack along with a piece of green jewelry. "I also got a couple blanket along with bread and some fruit." They smiled and soon we all approached at this huge cave in the middle of the woods. We all walked inside, and the rest of the kids hudled around me as I showed the what I had collected for the day. Everyone sat down as dinner was served. Then huddled close trying to ignore the wind howling while the wolves sang their last song.

 **In Storybrooke:**

The room fell dead silent, you could only hear the sound of maleficent sweeping into the room. "Lily?" She uttered. Lily looked up at her mother. "Why did you run away?" She looked at the floor still trying to comprehend what had just occurred. "I...I" She mumbled. Regina spoke up, "You know this girl?" Lily ignored her but Regina knew. "How?" Regina protested. She had no words at the time. She simply ignored the question turning towards Savannah. "Where have you been? Where are the other? Are you okay?" A puff of black smoke cloud in around us, It was Emma. Lily pushed Sav aside and they both stared. Emma said, "Well well well." She laughed. "The devil has arrived." She bowed before Savannah. Nobody knew what else to make out of this. Regina said, "Emma, who is this?" Emma laughed once again, wickedly, "This is Savannah." Regina was getting frustrated, "And your relations?" Emma smirked turning her head towards Regina then once again back to Savannah. "It is quite sad that you don't know who your own niece is." Regina's brows furrowed. Lily grasped on to her tighter. "What are you even talking about Ms. Swan?" Snow looked at her daughter confused at the scene. Emma smirk reappeared, "That child that Zelena is carrying," she pointed at Zelena's stomach, "That is Savannah." Zelena stands up. Regina says calmly, "Then why is she not in her mother's stomach?" Emma's laughter filled the room. "That is not any of your concern." Robin's jaw dropped. Regina shot back, "Well as my niece it is my concern." Zelena stood there still astonished. She looked at her daughter closely it was like they had already met. Regina lunged towards Savannah and Lily then grabbed her hand and they ran out. Zelena watched her daughter look back at her. Once they were gone Emma said, "Now that was a very happy ending." Everyone followed them. They finally caught up and Zelena and Maleficent glimpsed one last time at their daughters, then proof, they were engulfed into the green smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile in Storybrooke:**

Zelena kept running. Regina screamed, "Zelena come back here!" Robin began to run after her. Maleficent said, "Regina, where did that brat take my Lilith?" Regina said, "I have no clue." Meanwhile Robin runs back, "I lost her Regina." She replied, "Well let's go find her." All three walked away towards Regina's vault.

Back in the police station, Mary Margaret just stared at her daughter. "Oh Emma. What are you trying to accomplish?" She sighed, "What needs to be done." She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Snow talking to herself, "Emma why can't you just come back to me?" She broke down in the middle of the floor. David comforted her and he knew that Emma could be lost. But he showed no signs to anyone. All hope was lost for that sad family of now only three.

Meanwhile Regina, Mal, and Robin arrived at the vault. She grabbed a torch to give light. Looking in her magic mirror, she said, "Magic Mirror?" All of a sudden a picture with black and white appeared, it looked like a twister. It answered swiftly, "Yes, your highness." She sighed, "Show me where my sister is." A new picture appeared; Zelena was with a man... Regina's neutral face turned into a frown with a growl she said, "Gold." They watched close.

As Zelena was running she stumbled upon Gold's shop, she walked in. Gold immediately looked up, "You aren't welcome here dearie." Zelena laughed, "You owe me a favor. After all you killed me." Gold sighed, "Fair enough. What do you want?" She popped her neck, "There is a little girl in town, The dark swan claims that she is my daughter." Gold nods while she pauses. "Savannah is your daughter." (She smirks) "Now leave." Gold exclaimed. "I am not finished with you, imp. I want to know more about her." Gold said, "Then why don't you go find her." Zelena slammed her hands on the counter, "I want you to tell me more about her and then you will find her location." Gold looked down, "Well, She is very smart. Her power is almost unbelievable, although Savannah had a rough start she is still kind-hearted. She was with a group of kids, they are also here in Storybrooke. They are the kids of the townspeople here. They were condemned to hell before birth. The gods wanted to prevent destruction, only because they had potentially for great destinies but also great darkness. From what.." Zelena looked at him, "Why are you stopping? Keep going!" Gold shook his head, "Regina is watching." He whispered. He grabbed a stone from behind the counter and it released magic, looked like a ray of light. Zelena was shining is white rays of light.

Regina said, "What the hell is that?" Mal said, "It is memories. You can get those stones and either capture memories or create ones to give. Sometimes in the right hands you can do both." Robin said, "Regina, she is going to try to take my daughter from me." Regina replied, "No I won't let that happen Robin." Mal said, "Look!" She pointed to the mirror, Zelena was gone. Regina glanced at Mal. They soon, all three, were engulfed in purple smoke. They soon appeared in Gold's shop. Gold looked up once again, "How can I help you?" Regina said, "Drop the act Gold, we know that Zelena was here." Gold interrupted, "Yes she was. Now whatever happens between you two is no longer my concern." Regina grabbed his shirt, "It is when you help her. Now tell me imp, what did you give my sister?" Gold pushed her off, "Listen Regina. You are going to have to find out yourselves. Now I suppose that you and Robin want to know about your children? Since that is what your sister came for." Regina began to tense up, "You mean, she is not the only child?" Gold said, "On the contrary dearie." Regina's jaw dropped, "Gold, give me names of the parents and children." She looked at Robin who had a pen and paper ready to write. Gold said, "I don't think.. "Gold do it now!" .. Well Snow and Charming have Paige. You and Robin have.. a son named Tanner as well as a daughter named Taegan. Belle and I had Libby and River. Emma and Hook had Ella. Ingrid had Tyler. And of course Zelena had Savannah."Regina said, "Thank you Gold! Now tell us where Zelena is?" Gold said, "Now, I can't help you with that, I need to search for my own children." All three stormed out of the shop, they would hunt these children down and find Zelena.

 **Back to Storybrooke:**

Zelena knew, she knew everything. The first thing she saw was when her daughter was a baby. The adoption; She had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. Her hands were so tiny and she had little leg fat rolls. There was also a boy and girl that slept next to her daughter. A woman and man appeared. The man had brown hair with a fresh cut and a perfect smile with his bright green eyes with darker speckled of blue and brown, he was average sized. The woman who was about as tall as him had blond hair with bright blue eyes similar to her Savannah's. Another woman who had black hair and brown eyes came and picked up Savannah. She took her into the room where the man and woman sat. Mr and Mrs. Adams are you ready to meet your baby girl? She approached the man and woman, she handed the baby to the man. The little girl made noises watching her new mother and father. Mr. Adams looked up and smiled, "She's Perfect." That scene suddenly disappeared and it changed. Now there was a young girl about 4 wobbling around, a living room. The man and woman once again appearing the man on the floor and the woman on the couch. He said, "Your daddy's little angel!" He tickled the laughing little girl on the floor. He said, "Hey honey?" She said, "Chance?" He turned, "When can she get a cell phone?" He chuckled. She stood up from the couch and walked over to them. "Never." She smirked bending down. The little girl mumbled words between giggles, "Mommy… help… me!" She looked down at her and said, "Okay." The little girl tried to fight off her dad but she couldn't. The woman finally threw her hands in and helped tickling her. After a few moments they stopped and the woman said, "Baby, promise me you won't ever grow up." She giggled, "Nope." The woman looked at her husband, "Then I guess we'll just have to keep." The man jumped in, "Tickling you!" The family kept laughing as the memory disappears. Another one appears, the child now around 6 years old is in the kitchen and then it changes into the night. The little girl is sitting on a bar room stool eating mac n cheese. After a minute or two the Savannah said, "Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Lauren, her mother said, "Soon baby soon." The woman left the room for a quick second and tears began streaming down her face. The image began to change, and Savannah, now 8, once again appeared in a park running from somebody. A man suddenly grabbed her mouth and carried her away. For just a split second he let go of her mouth. Sav screamed, "Mommy!" Lauren looked up at Chance who was just screaming for his daughter. The man shoved her into a suv. She banged on the back looking at her mom and dad's face for the last time and then the memory faded only to a man whispering then she saw her daughter eyes filled with tears. The man beat her so bad, broken ribs and nose and a black eye. He tried to claim her but she didn't listen so he beat her. Zelena threw the rock away from her at this point tears were streaming down her face. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute. Her little girl was hurt by a man, and she could save her, she can't even take that pain away from her.

 **Storybrooke:**  
She glanced behind her seeing her daughter standing watching her. As the words try to escape her mouth no sound came out. "Mommy?" Zelena said, "Savannah." She held out her arms openly and Sav ran up to her willingly. Zelena's heart was filled with joy for the first time in a long. She calmed the child, "It's okay nobody will ever take you away from me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting mommy: First time in Oz**

Savannah looked around her. She just disappeared into this unknown world. Unsure of what was happening she observed it's beauty. Her eyes followed that yellow brick road spotting a bright beautiful castle with many shades of bright green. She'd never seen anything like it before. Within a quick second she was swept off of the ground. Deep talons clawed into her skin. She screamed as tears fell down her cheek. She looked up to see a creature monkey like but with wings. It was flying towards a green castle. When reaching a balcony the monkey set her down gently. Before her stood a woman who was ginger headed with bright blue eyes, similar to her own. The woman looked at her. Little sav couldn't manage to get off her feet. Her back burned, and noticing her struggle Zelena moved and helped her up. "What's your name child?" She looked into Zelena's eyes and said, "Savannah Paige." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "Are you a princess?" She smiled at the young girl and said, "No, my name is Zelena. But you are a princess." The little girl giggled. She smiled as she watched her daughter laugh. Zelena said, "Okay, I am going to heal your wounds, is that ok with you?" She nodded. Zelena waved her hand over her daughter's head and immediately the wounds disappeared. She called for the nurse and told savannah, "She is going to get you cleaned up and then we can get you something to eat, how does that sound?" She squeaked, "Good." As the girl walked away, Zelena turned to hear the voice of her worse nightmare, "Dearie, you know that you can't keep her. She..." Zelena turned and interrupted, "She is my child and I have the right to protect her. You can't tell me what to do." Rumple said, "But she has a fate and you can't change that." Her eyes turned bright green and she faced him, "But they took her from me and she is mine and nobody elses. I will not just watch as that man does her wrong. She deserve someone to love her, that's my job. And believe it or not, she is my daughter." He sighs and disappears in a cloud of black smoke. She walked out the direction that her daughter left.

 **Storybrooke: Present day**

Regina sighed, "Where is Zelena?" Robin looked at her, "We need to find her before Zelena does." Regina replied, "I hope she hasn't already made it that far but Zelena always gets her way." Robin looked upset, "That what I feared." Regina said, "But don't worry Robin she won't lay a hand on her. We will get your daughter back." Maleficent walked in the room with Lily. Regina said, "Did you find her?" Everyone's direction switched on Mal and Lily. Maleficent said, "I saw her but as soon as she spotted me she ran." Regina looked at Lily, "And do you know just where she might have ran?" Lily shook her head, "Even if I did why do you care. Oh wait you do because she is with Zelena." Regina frowned, "DO you even realize what that woman is? She is a monster and she will corrupt that young childs mind." Lily laughs, "Savannah is 11 and besides she is pissed at you, she is not on your side. Don't you get it Regina?" She nodded misunderstanding what she was saying, "She has already lived with Zelena and she loves her. In fact she has more intelligence than all of you combined. She is quite capable of taking care of herself." Robin looked down towards his hand feeling dishonorable. Regina grabbed Lily's throat pushing her against the wall. Mal had a fireball forming in her hand. Snow said, "Stop Regina violence will not solve anything. Lily is just saying what happened." Regina let go backing off, Lily gasped for air.

 **Emerald City:**

Zelena was sitting at the dinner table waiting to see her daughter's face again, she was so beautiful and pure. Savannah walked in to see Zelena sitting at the table and the maid set her on a chair next to Zelena's. She said, "So what land are you from?" Savannah sought a simpler explanation but she said, "I don't really know. My mommy and daddy are dead, I used to live in New York but then this man took me." Zelena inside wanted to hug her and tell her who she was but now wasn't the time. She simply replied, "Well now you are safe and are going to stay with me. Nobody can't hurt you anymore." They both smiled and Sav said, "Promise." Their eyes met, "I promise."

 **Home is where the heart is:**

Zelena wasn't stupid enough to go back to the farmhouse, the safest place for the both of them was in the woods. They would travel around until they could find a way out. The sun was setting and Zelena said, "Let's stay here tonight so you can get some rest." A howl from beyond was heard, and mack grasped her mother's hand even tighter. Their eyes met, "Don't worry love nobody can get to you." She saw that her daughter's hand was cut. She noticed after she gripped her hand when she winced in pain. All of the sudden a fire was lit and a little mattress was laid on the ground. She bent down to her level and Zelena waved her hand over her daughter watching the scar disappear. "Mommy?" The young girl said. "I don't like aunt Regina or father please don't make me go back. I just want to go home with you." She gave a brief smile to her daughter. "Don't worry love, as long as I live you will be safe." A circle of people surrounded them, Regina said, "Zelena hand the child over." She shook her head, "I think we should ask the child, don't you Robin" she stated glancing at him. He said, "Zelena you deceived me, and she is mine just as much as yours so why should you get full custody?" Savannah piped in, "Because I hate you, I hate all of you." Zelena smirked, "What? I didn't do it, she did it all on her own." In one hot second they were engulfed in green smoke.


End file.
